The present invention relates to an automatic livestock watering tank made of a plastic material. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic livestock watering tank having a rear wall containing holes which may be placed against a standpipe containing radial holes, or against a wall.
In such tanks made of plastic, which until the present time, have been few in comparison with automatic livestock watering tanks of metal, particularly cast iron, the attachment of the tank to a standpipe or to a wall was attempted by means of metallic inserts in the plastic material or by means of metallic reinforcement. This structure was intended to give the plastic material the necessary strength, particularly at the points of attachment. Aside from the high manufacturing expense, these means of attachment have not proven themselves in practice.